Dream
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: Gendrya Week. Modern!AU/Zombie Apocalypse!AU *Rated T because I'm paranoid.*


A/N: Again, I wrote this on my mum's surface which ironically I like writing on this more than my laptop or mac. This is a Modern!AU (if you don't know what AU is it's an alternate universe). I couldn't decide if this was platonic or romantic so I just went with it. ALSO THANK YOU VERIDISSIMA (I'm unsure if I spelled that correctly or incorrectly, if I spelt your name wrong please tell me) FOR REVIEWING ON MY LAST TWO ONESHOTS, I forgot to say that on my Rain oneshot. I also wanted to do another Zombie Apocalypse!AU so I did.

Arya Stark hated dreaming, it wasn't even dreaming, it was just a nightmare, no ifs or buts about it. Her first nightmare was the beginning of the apocalypse, seeing Mycha, one of her friends being mauled by a zombie.

Her second nightmare was being separated from her family which did happen but at least she got to be with her father and Sansa but that didn't last long, they joined with the Baratheon's and Lannister's who Arya wasn't too keen on.

Her third worst dream had to be when her father was eaten before her eyes on a run and she had to put him down while Sansa just screamed and stood there and watched and the little bastard Joffrey was smirking, everybody knew he was indirectly to blame and hated their father but to smirk at Eddard Stark's death was so appalling but Joffrey was Joffrey and she was sorry she left Sansa with them but she wanted to stay while Arya left.

Sometimes she would wake Gendry up screaming about these dreams but he never said anything to her, he just held her, never asking about them, Gendry got them too but it was nothing he couldn't get over. He was surprised she never woke up Hot Pie but that guy could sleep through a horde and he didn't know how.

How the two found each other was quite a strange meeting, Yoren who was friends with Arya's dad had saved her and brought her back to their camp which ironically was ambushed and a lot of people died, including Yoren and almost Arya until Gendry stopped her.

Gendry's dreams weren't as bad as Arya's as he had lived with his uncle who owned a garage shop (I think that's an auto shop), his mum had died when he was young and he never knew his father but he sounded like a twat.

His dreams consisted of being alone or being mauled, something which he didn't fancy that much, that's why he tried to put off sleeping as much as he could. That was until Arya had figured out what he was doing and forced him to sleep, always the considerate one. But then he concluded it was because she was too scared to sleep herself.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" Arya asked out of nowhere, not liking the silence, it was always too quiet, she didn't like it, growing up in a household that was noisy wasn't good when you're used to it and want actual noise, like Sansa who was constantly complaining. However Gendry grew in a relatively quiet house and nobody knew about Hot Pies past life as he never spoke about it.

"Sometimes, it's rare though." Gendry told her, he wasn't lying or telling the truth, he just didn't know what to tell her.

"Why don't you like going to sleep then?" Asked Arya, looking anywhere but him, "I have nightmares but I still go to sleep."

"Somebody's gotta keep watch and it certainly ain't gonna be Hot Pie is it?" Asked Gendry, even though it was a rhetorical question that he didn't need to ask because everybody knew Hot Pie would panic or freak out being alone.

"I have nightmares." Arya told him, trying to change the subject, "There's three of them and they're constantly recurring, the first one Is usually about Mycha, he was my friend, being mauled, then about separating from my family and finally my dad dying, it's like I'm reliving that moment and I can't do anything to help and I'm stuck to the spot watching it happen."

Gendry didn't know what come over him as he wrapped his arms around Arya and embraced her tightly, it was unusual for them to do this as she saw affection as a weakness and they both weren't caring people. The most affectionate out of their little trio had to be Hot Pie by far and even then, he wasn't affectionate.

"Well believe it or not, I ain't planning on leaving you anytime soon and if I had to I'd put up quite a fight." Gendry told her, trying to make her feel better, he didn't like to see the short, stubborn little wolf upset or even remotely scared.

"And I don't plan to either, you stupid bull." Arya told him, not planning on leaving his embrace soon because in all honesty, it was the only time she felt safe in this screwed up world, even then it wasn't safe, their only safety was the security that Hot Pie was watching out for zombies so that none of them could take them by surprise.

But that wasn't the only surprise Gendry got when he felt the chapped lips of Arya Stark's on his own. Never in a million years would he, Gendry Waters dream of kissing Arya Stark, but still he was here right now, kissing her but it was more likely that she was doing most of it as he stood frozen for three seconds until he decided to do something.

"I don't want to interrupt anything but I think we should get going." Hot Pie told the two of them so sudden that both of them pulled apart forgetting he was in the room. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Right, yeah, we should get going." Gendry said, picking up his rucksack and getting ready to leave but while he was doing that Arya grabbed her backpack, blushing and left the house without a second thought, no way zombies are going to get them.


End file.
